The Darkest Of Hearts: Daughter Of Coldharbour
by Trivations
Summary: This is a retelling of my first fanfiction from the perspective of Serana. This is just a beta to see if anyone likes the idea, and may become a full story after the original is finished. Female OC/Serana romance.


**Bethesda owns what they own. Okay, so here is my beta chapter for The Darkest Of Hearts: Daughter Of Coldharbour, a story I may release after the original story is finished. It's basically a retelling from Serana's perspective, so this chapter is chapter six of the original. I hope you all enjoy reading it and tell me if you like this sort of thing and I'll consider doing it after the original. If you haven't read that one, I'd highly recommend it over this version.**

 **Edit: Fixed the dialogue.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Awaken**

A scent of blood slowly filled the sarcophagus. I started to wake in reaction. I felt the sarcophagus start to shake. It shook for some time, but then I could feel air on my face, fresh air. I could hear something I couldn't really place; it grew closer to me… breathing.

"Hello?"

I couldn't place their voice; it wasn't my father at least. I didn't know who it was, but it was a woman. I tried to move, but my body felt strange. Suddenly I could feel myself falling, but I didn't hit the ground, instead I could feel weight on my shoulders, hands holding me upright.

I slowly opened my eyes and was met with beautiful, green ones. They were full of worry, but they held sadness to them. Her eyes grew with shock all of a sudden and she let go and backed up, drawing her sword and pointing it at me. I focused on her; a sense of confusion came over me. Who was she? Why was she here?

"Where is… who sent you?" I asked in confusion.

"Who sent me? Were you expecting someone? Are you what the vampires were looking for?"

I brought my right hand to my forehead and rubbed it with my palm. Whoever she was, she was really confusing me. Judging by her eyes and how she smelt though, she wasn't a vampire, and that was the strangest part, but her smell… I wasn't really sure what she was. "Whoa, slow down. I was expecting… well I was expecting someone like me."

"A vampire." Her voice was so… cold and full of anger.

"Yes, and judging by how you smell… you aren't a vampire. I don't know why someone who isn't a vampire would come down here."

"The Dawnguard sent me here; they wanted me to find out what the vampires were after, is it you?"

The Dawnguard? That didn't sound like a vampire clan; she probably wasn't sent by vampires. "I've never heard of the Dawnguard."

"They're vampire hunters."

I stared at her, finally her true motive was revealed. I couldn't just let that happen though, I had to try and reason with her. "So you're here to kill me? Well look, kill me, you've killed one vampire, but if vampires were after me like you said, then there's something bigger going on. I can help you find out what that is."

Her eyes narrowed as she watched me, but she eventually sighed and sheathed her weapon. "Alright, why were you locked up? Why would they go after you?"

I sighed, I couldn't let her know yet, it was my only leverage. I needed to get back to the castle; I needed to know how everything stood. "I'm not sure if I can even trust you, but help me get home if you want to know the whole story."

"Where is it?" She questioned with a serious tone.

She agreed, much to my surprise. At least she was willing to work with me. I had to show some sort of trust, my name. "It was on an island west of Solitude; hopefully my family would still be there. By the way… my name is Serana. Good to meet you."

"Umm, people call me the Spellweaver."

Well, that's a title I've never heard of. It was curious that she wasn't sharing her real name though. "You're not going to tell me your real name?"

"You don't fully trust me, so I don't fully trust you." She explained with a matter of fact tone. She wasn't being unreasonable.

"Fair enough."

Her mood changed slightly as she stared just beyond me, there was no doubt that she noticed the Scroll.

"An Elder Scroll?"

I tensed up and stood defensively, I wasn't expecting her to know what it was. "Yes, it is, and it's mine."

"Why do you have one?"

She kept her distance, which was fine by me.

"It's… complicated and none of your business, I'm sorry." I didn't want to isolate the only person who was willing to help me, but this was a sensitive subject.

She sighed loudly. "Okay, okay. Do you know how long you were in there?"

That question actually made me think, I had no idea how long it's been. "It's a good question, but I… I can't really tell. It feels like a long time."

"I don't suppose you'd tell me who locked you in there?"

She was nosey.

"I don't want to get into it, I'm sorry, it's not that… I just don't know if I can trust you yet."

She turned around and looked off into the distance. "So… do you know how to get out of here?"

I looked around, this place seemed… vaguely familiar but ultimately unrecognisable. She had to have gotten in from somewhere though. "No, this place looks different from when I was locked away, how did you get in?"

She turned back to me and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. "The way I came is no longer accessible."

I glanced past her at a broken bridge that led to many stairs.

"Let's look for a way out over there." She suggested as she pointed to another bridge beside us.

"Alright."

I walked behind her as we headed for the bridge, it felt safer to me. She tensed up slightly as she walked, like she was uncomfortable with me being out of view. We reached a small set of stairs after passing the bridge, stone gargoyles stood at the top of the stairs.

They started to shake and explode as live gargoyles burst from the statues. One charged at the Spellweaver and hit her, she flew passed me and landed on the ground. I stared back at her as the gargoyle sped passed me as well and landed on her.

I looked back to see where the other gargoyle was, it wasn't attacking me yet, so I turned back to the Spellweaver. She didn't seem to be fighting back that much, she must have been hurt. I focused my magic, I had to save her.

I shot an ice shard at the gargoyle, it hit it's shoulder but it didn't get off her. I shot more, not stopping until it looked back at me. I started to back up as the gargoyle turned; I knew it was coming right for me.

I ran back to the stairs, the gargoyle closing in. The second gargoyle still hadn't attacked yet. I focused on the one that cornered me, if it was going to attack me… then I wasn't going down easy.

I watched carefully at the gargoyle's slight movements and prepared, but then I noticed the Spellweaver rushing over. She stabbed into the gargoyle's back, causing it to roar with pain. I pressed my hands against the gargoyle, draining the life from it.

The Spellweaver removed herself from the gargoyle's back then ran off to the side; presumably the second gargoyle had decided to join the fray. The gargoyle I had drained fell down, dead. I turned to the Spellweaver to see her on top of the other gargoyle, stabbing away at it.

I walked over; she had stopped stabbing it and was now breathing really heavily. "Are you okay?"

She stood up and turned to me. "I'm fine, just been a little beat up today."

She sheathed her sword; it was then that I noticed how injured she really was. She must have gone through hell to reach me.

She started walking ahead of me, I watched her for a second before catching up to her. She sighed softly before speaking. "Thank you, that gargoyle caught me off-guard, I would have died."

I was shocked; I didn't think she would thank me, considering she was a vampire hunter. "It was the least I could do."

"What's your home like?"

I didn't exactly know how to answer that without giving away too much. My family weren't exactly a grand topic for me. "Like I said, it's on an island, so hopefully we can find a boat to get there. My family live there, it's not entirely friendly, but depending on who's around, I'll be safe there."

She made a slightly confused face. "Why would there be a chance you wouldn't be safe in your own home?"

I stared at the ground; I didn't know how to explain it. I had to be careful with my wording, I had to be vague. "Let's just say that my mother and father had a bit of a falling out. Don't worry; I'm not in any danger or anything like that. It'll just be more unpleasant to run into my father."

"I know what it's like, sort of. I haven't spoken to my parents in nine years, but I suppose it would have been longer for you."

I chuckled a little at the light hearted comment. "That's true."

I caught her smiling to herself from the corner of my eyes. We walked up a slope into a small room with debris across the ground.

"It seems like this could be a way out," she said before walking over to the door and opening it. She gave me a hand signal to come over to her.

We walked through the door and up some steps into a grand room filled with steps and sarcophagi. I gazed around the room, a single gate sat to the side. The Spellweaver walked up to a lever that sat at the top of the stairs.

"Maybe this opens it?" I walked over and examined the lever. I didn't see a reason not to think it could.

"It's probably worth a try." She pulled the lever; the sounds of heavy objects hitting the ground filled the room. The sound of the gate opening could be heard over the sound of bones rattling. She drew her sword. "I should have known this would happen."

She turned sharply; I followed her movement while drawing the dagger from my belt. Two draugr and a skeleton were walking towards us.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm going after at least one draugr, just try and stay alive."

She rushed forward and swung at the draugr, which blocked her incoming attack. I decided to attack the skeleton and rushed forward too.

The skeleton swung at me, I dodged the attack by ducking as I charged. I stabbed upwards with my dagger, the blade clipping some bones as it entered the skeletons ribcage. I pulled back, shattering a few bones as I backed up.

I looked over to see if the Spellweaver was okay, she was pushing against the draugr's blade. I turned back to the skeleton; it looked like it was struggling. I lunged forward and stepped to the side as I ran my dagger over the skeletons collarbone. It stopped moving and fell to the ground.

I focused on the skeleton in an attempt to bring it back. Soon enough it's body lifted from the ground. I sent it to help the Spellweaver, but then I noticed she had just finished off the last draugr.

The skeleton approached her. She turned, her blade following as she was about to strike the skeleton.

"Wait!"

She stopped just inches away from the skeleton. They both stared at each other, so I started to walk over to them.

"Serana… what did you do to it?"

"It's a conjuration spell."

She seemed impressed.

"I don't actually know that much about conjuration magic."

She turned to me, her green eyes focusing on me. I then noticed that she had to know some sort of magic, and I was curious about which school. "You must know some magic if they call you the Spellweaver?"

"I do."

"Which school?"

She smiled then walked passed me. "You'll just have to see."

I stared back at her, she really was a mystery. I let the skeleton fall as I followed her through the now opened gate. The room we were lead too was huge and appeared to be some kind of Colosseum. It had a few strange things inside however, like a glowing wall and a fire pit.

"Is this a… amphitheatre?" I asked softly as I stepped into the room. I then noticed all the draugr that walked along the stone steps around the room.

"I think we should get out of here." The Spellweaver whispered to me.

"Do you have a plan?"

She turned to me and looked quizzical, like she was studying me. She then turned back to the rest of the room. "There are skeletons around with bows, I have a plan… we'll be noticed and you're going to have to be fast."

She withdrew her sword. I was confused, she wasn't making much sense.

"What's the plan?"

"Run and hope I'm strong enough to make this work."

Yeah, she was confusing.

"What do you-" I started to ask, but then she interrupted me by holding up a finger. I then noticed a draugr pass us, she had amazing hearing.

"Just stay close, now get ready… run!"

She started to sprint and I didn't hesitate to follow her. I noticed her hands glowing, a wall of ice on either side of us started to appear as we ran. There was no doubt she was a destruction mage.

The sounds of arrows and who knows what else could be heard hitting the icy wall, the cold air was slightly refreshing as we ran. We finally reached the door. She pushed it open and fell to the floor.

I ran in, instantly turning to shut the door. I backed away and the Spellweaver started to freeze the door shut. She was now on her back, laughing like a fool. I couldn't help but join her; I sat down and started to laugh also.

"So you're good at destruction magic?" I asked shortly after I finished laughing.

"I wasn't sure we would make it."

She sat up, her expression no longer joyful. She drifted off into her own thoughts. I stared at her, it was the first time I had a really good look at her, and she was sort of… beautiful. However, she didn't seem to be okay.

"Is something wrong?"

She snapped out of it and glanced at me. "We should get out of here."

I couldn't agree more with her. She stood up and looked towards our only option out of here. I could feel cool air coming from that direction, so I looked as well. It felt like freedom. "This feels like the right way. I was starting to worry."

She nodded before she started to walk. I followed after her and up some more stairs. There was one last gate in our way, but luckily it was opened with ease. We walked out of the cave and into a thick snow storm, which made it hard to see anything. I instantly pulled my hood up and walked over to the Spellweaver.

"It's so good to breathe again. Even in this weather, it's better than the cave," I said before taking in a deep breath. The Spellweaver turned to me; her expression seemed a little off, like she was worried.

"Serana… I need to go back to the Dawnguard."

Something was definitely off; this wasn't part of the deal. I knew I couldn't completely trust her.

"You told me you'd take me home."

"I know, but I need to speak with someone first."

I was beyond angry at this point, I couldn't willing go with her, it could be a trap. "Is this some plot to take me to the vampire hunters?"

She stepped towards me and I instantly stepped away.

"I said I would take you home, I'll keep my word."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"I wasn't asking you to."

She turned and started to walk away. I had no choice, I was alone, I didn't know my way back, I had to go with her.

* * *

I was so mad at her, but all I could do was just blindly followed her. I didn't know if she was telling the truth, or if I'd soon be dead.

I then felt an odd presence, a stench of hatred. I stopped, it didn't feel right to go any further. I crossed my arms nervously. The Spellweaver looked back at me, she seemed sympathetic, but I was unsure.

"I… I don't like the feel of this place. I'm going to wait here."

"I didn't think it would be wise for you to go further than this anyway, it's not safe for you."

I was shocked to say the least. Maybe she really meant what she said, what other choice did I have? She turned around and continued to walk.

I waited a few minutes for her to return, but she didn't and the sun was starting to get warm. I walked over to a tree; the shade would protect me enough, so I sat down as I waited for her to return.

Thankfully she did not long after. She walked up to me as she watched me.

"I really thought you'd leave."

I looked up at her; a small smile could be seen on her lips. "I had a feeling you'd keep your word."

"And I intend too, we could try and get a boat from Dawnstar, let's get going."

I stood up as she stared at the sky, it was odd of her to do but I didn't question it.

* * *

The walk to Dawnstar was long and I couldn't be mad forever, so I tried to engage in small talk. She seemed to like it, but I couldn't reveal too much to her, she was a vampire hunter.

I enjoyed talking to her, but there was so much mystery surrounding her. I was intrigued though, I felt compelled to her. It could just be the fact that she's the only person I've talked to in I don't even know how long, but… I wasn't sure.

I stared at her from behind; she was looking over the town. I looked too, there was a sense of peace here… but it was early morning.

"We should hurry up; the sun is starting to rise."

She turned to me, her eyes filled with concern. "You could find somewhere shady to wait and I'll find a ferryman?"

As tempting as that offer was, I felt a little more safe with her. "No… I should go with you."

She nodded and we headed for the dock. I waited behind as she walked over to some fishermen, I didn't really trust them. One of the men started pointing and she gazed in the direction. She talked for a short time longer with them before returning to me.

"Any luck?"

"I think so; they said to go talk to that man over there."

She pointed and I looked in the direction to see a man by a small boat. We walked over to the man. He stood up after noticing us, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

She crossed her arms as she spoke. "There's an island near Solitude, do you know it?"

His smile dropped. "The island with the ruined castle? Don't you know that place is cursed? Even seasoned sailors steer far from that place."

She turned to me for a second; I nodded before she turned back to him.

"Yes, that's it. We need to get there; I don't care if you think it's cursed."

He thought about it for a minute. "I'll take you as far as I can, but I'm not hanging around and it'll cost you extra."

"How much do you want?"

His eyebrow rose. "Five hundred gold."

Was he really being serious?

"Do you even have that much?" I asked her, but she just continued to stare at him.

She took her coin purse off her belt and threw it, he caught it and continued to stare. "There should be a little more than five hundred in there. Take us and wait for us and it's yours. Do we have a deal?"

He looked inside the coin purse. "Yes, yes we do. Climb on in and let's get this over with."

He got in the boat reluctantly. I climbed in after, followed by the Spellweaver.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, I could see the silhouette of the castle in the distance,

"That's it," I told them and we continued to row.

We stopped at a small dock on the island. The Spellweaver stood and jumped out of the boat. She turned, her hand extended to help me from the boat. I didn't need her help, so I just got out myself.

I started walking towards the castle, barely paying attention to the Spellweaver and our escort who were talking behind me. It wasn't exactly how I remembered it, it was more worn, but it was home.

"So this is your home?" I heard her ask as she walked up beside me and looked up at the castle.

"Yes, this is it. Home sweet… castle." Smooth. However, she didn't seem to mind, she even chuckled a little.

"It's impressive."

"It's something alright."

"Why didn't you tell me you lived in some huge castle?"

"I didn't want you to think I was one of those...you know, the women who just sit in their castle all day? I don't know. Coming from a place like this, well...it's not really me. I hope you can believe that." I tried to explain to the best of my abilities, but it felt awkward to me. I don't even know why I cared about what she thought about me.

"I do believe it."

I gave her a unsure smile and she returned it. We both started to head for the castle. She was a vampire hunter and I was talking her into a castle full of vampires… I had to say something. I stopped and waited for her to stop as well, which she did.

"Is something wrong?" She asked after turning to me.

"Before we go in there..."

"What's wrong?"

I stared at her before replying. She seemed so… honest, like she really did care. I felt an overwhelming desire to thank her.

"I wanted to thank you for getting me this far, but after we get in there, I'm going to go my own way." I studied her face for a second but her expression stayed the same. "I think... I know your friends would probably want to kill everything in there. I'm hoping you can show some more control than that. Once we're inside, just keep quiet for a bit. Let me take the lead."

"I understand, and I wasn't going to attack anyone."

"Thank you again."

I started to walk, but she held her arm in my way. I glanced towards her as I wondered why she stopped me.

"Are you okay?"

She threw me off-guard with that. "I think so… thanks for asking, I'll be okay."

She nodded and moved her arm. We both walked up to the gate, where a guard addressed us.

"Lady Serana… you're back. Open the gate!"

I was surprised someone recognised me. The gate started to lift. The Spellweaver glanced at me, unease written all over her face. All I could do was give her a reassuring nod to tell her it was okay.

We walked into the castle; it was almost how I remembered it. The stone floor, the gargoyle statues, the grand room beyond.

I then saw the Spellweaver tense up, I didn't know why until I heard a voice addressing us.

"How dare you trespass here… wait…Serana? Is that truly you? I can't believe my eyes." I recognised the voice, Vingalmo. He then turned and walked into the room beyond the one we were in. "My lord! Everyone! Serana has returned!"

"I guess I'm expected," I said before following Vingalmo. The dining room was still as grand as I remembered. The tables, the colour red, the chandelier, but then I noticed my father.

"I can't believe it," he said as I walked down the staircase, followed by the Spellweaver. We stood before my father. "My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my scroll."

I instantly became annoyed and disgusted. How could he care more about a damn scroll? "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Yes, I have the scroll." I couldn't help but tense up.

"Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? If only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?"

I rolled my eyes, growing more annoyed at his comment about my mother.

"This is the Spellweaver, she freed me." I stated as I watched him turn his attention to her, he seemed impressed.

"The Spellweaver you say? Well, you're quite famous around Skyrim. For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude."

Well, at least he knew who she was, she wasn't lying about that.

"It was no problem."

"My name is Harkon, lord of this court. By now I assume my daughter would have told you what we are."

I noticed that the Spellweaver was getting uncomfortable.

"Yes, vampires."

"Not just vampires. We are amongst the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim."

I wondered if he'd tell her this if he knew she was a vampire hunter, but he probably would have still.

"So what happens now?"

"You've done me a great service, there is but one gift I can give that is equal in value to the Elder Scroll and my daughter. I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

Thanks dad. However, I was curious if she'd take his offer.

"I'm a werewolf, and I intend to stay that way."

A werewolf? I stared straight at her. "I knew you smelt odd."

My father then started to speak again. "The power of my blood will purge that filth from you and make you whole again."

She became visibly more tense and annoyed. "I'm already whole."

I admired her for saying that.

"Perhaps you need more convincing."

My father transformed into his vampire lord form. I rolled my eyes; he was trying so hard to get her to join him. Though, she did seem shocked.

"What the…?"

"This is the power I offer, make your choice."

They both stared intensely at each other, the atmosphere of the room started to become uncomfortable.

"I deny your offer."

Well… that'd make him mad.

"So be it! I will spare your life this once, but you are now prey, like all mortals. I banish you!"

Smoke encircled her as he started to transport her out of the castle. I watched as she disappeared from view. I couldn't help but feel sad, I almost sort of missed her.

"The nerve of her," my father said as he reverted back to his normal form.

I sighed; it was time to deal with this new situation.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading. Chapter ten of the original will be out in the next two days. Thank you for reading and have a good day.**


End file.
